


A Surprise, To Be Sure

by clumsycopy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsycopy/pseuds/clumsycopy
Summary: You were ready. You had trained for this. The reign of Sith Emperor Ren would be destroyed, once and for all. What you didn’t count for… there were three of them.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Surprise, To Be Sure

You bubbled with confidence as you ascended the steps on the throne room. You had waited for this moment, trained for it, ached for this fight. The pile of defeated stormtroopers you left in your path through the Supremacy fueled your resolve.

The blue lightsaber shone, a beacon of hope in the bleak darkness. You dragged the tip on the ground, savouring how it destroyed everything it touched.

“Emperor Ren.” You raised the blade, preparing to attack or defend. “Your time has come to an end.”

The Emperor’s face was shrouded in shadow. His hooded cowl framed his features. He tilted his head.

“Skywalker has trained you well. You are foolish and overconfident as he was.” His voice was seductive and smooth, a deep rumble that resonated into your chest. 

“I’m ready. I will save the galaxy. The First Order will be destroyed and you’re going down first.” You stalked closer. _Is he not going to do anything?_

“Is that so? _Show_ me, Jedi.” He stood up, discarding his robes aside. He was _massive_. A man that could be made of marble, a carved beauty that rivaled the columns of Theed.

His golden eyes were rimmed with red - red like his lightsaber, the sweet blood of his enemies, the color of lust. The Emperor stepped to the side, a muscular thigh rippling. His lightsaber was on in a flash, the furious crimson accentuating his sharp features.

You charged at him, crying out, pouring your anger at the man that slaughtered half the galaxy.

He blocked your strikes without effort, his lightsaber an extension of his arm and his will. What you lacked in experience you made up for in eagerness. You kept moving, never pausing for too long on the same place. Your footwork was fluid as a dance.

Kylo’s eyes flickered to somewhere behind you. It was all you needed. You cut over his guard, your lightsabers crashing with a blinding flash. 

“I’m too weak… you won.” He slumped against the throne. His lightsaber was abandoned, lost on the black tiles.

Time moved slower. A ray of light shone from above, framing your final blow. You tensed your arms, raising your lightsaber ready to go down with full force when-

"What have you brought for us today, Kylo?"

_What?_

You faltered for a moment too long.

The Force paralyzed you, seizing your body, squeezing so, so, tight you were allowed just the smallest of breaths. It pressed down, felt like the weight of the world in your shoulders, you sunk, more and more until you were kneeling at the Emperor’s feet. Your lightsaber floated somewhere you couldn’t see. A second man walked into your field of view.

“ _Another_ Jedi? Those people don’t get tired of sending them to die?” He looked identical to the Emperor, except for the missing scar. He smiled, and if it were not for his gold eyes, you’d pin him as an overconfident Jedi Knight.

_Twins? No one told me I’d have to fight two of them._

“Triplets,” a third voice replied.

_Impossible. Now there are three of them._

He continued, “No one told you about us because no one knows. Me and Ben were presumed to be dead after Kylo destroyed the Jedi Temple. Of course, we killed anyone that could have suspected.” He had blonde hair, shorter and messier than his brothers. His eyes were cold and still as a pond. He scanned you, the same way one would stare at a blank page. Bored and disinterested.

“She’s not even blinking, Matt! Can’t stop staring. So rude... yes, Jedi, look at us, might be the last thing you’ll ever see.” Ben laughed, his eyes glinting at your shock.

“You might be the most pathetic creature I ever fought. How could you ever think you had a chance? Jedi _scum_. The scavenger was a far better opponent, and even she wasn’t as arrogant as you,” Kylo sneered, staring down at you.

“Look at the hurt in her eyes, Kylo… she’s going to _cry_.” Ben slapped your face, his metallic hand imprinting into your skin. “That’s it, cry for me, your mewling slut.” To your shock, he threw your clothes aside with no more than a gesture.

_I need to do something. I trained years for this, I’m a Jedi-_

“No. You’re not a Jedi anymore. You’re nothing. You belong on the floor, under our boots, begging for mercy.” Kylo tugged on your hair, twisting your neck until you were forced to stand.

Ben hooked your arms behind you, pressing them against his body. The blonde man tore a piece of your discarded robes, binding your hands with it.

“What shall we do with the lightsaber?” Matt asked.

“Let her decide,” Ben mouthed on your ear.

A slap. “Beg.” Kylo spat on your face.

“Please don’t break it,” you pleaded. Ben’s bruising grip kept you upright when all you wanted was to sink on the ground.

A beat. “Wrong.” Another slap from Kylo. Your face smashed to the side, crashing into Ben’s hard chest.

“I’ll do anything, I promise! Please-”

“Stupid slut. You have no choice in what you do or don’t. We don’t want you to think, there’s nothing valuable between your ears. _Beg._ ” Matt slapped your breasts, his hands so big, it hit your whole chest with one strike.

“I don’t know what you want!” Your voice was hoarse from screaming.

Ben released his grip on you. He pushed between your shoulder blades, shoving you into the ground. You tried to crawl away, like the pathetic little worm that you were, but his boot pressed down on your head. You stopped, fear clogging your veins, your thoughts, your heart.

“You have on last chance, disgraceful slut. You should know by now you’re only good for one thing, you belong to us. _Beg_ for your life.” He removed his foot from your head only to bring it down on your neck, cutting off the blood and air supply.

Your vision swirled and flickered while you twitched on the cold floor. They would really kill you and laugh while at it. In your raw desperation, you spilled out, a last attempt for a crumble of mercy.

“Please, _please_ , break it! Destroy my lightsaber, break me, I deserve it… IderserveitIderserveitIderserveit,” you muttered nonsense, eyes rolling back.

“You’re so disgusting. Is that what they’re teaching at the Temple? How did you even go through your Trials? You fucked the entire Council too?” Kylo nudged you with his boot, turning you over. Your arms were strained under the weight of your body, still bound behind your back.

“I’m offended they sent someone like this to fight.” Matt grabbed your jaw.

“I’m tired of talking. Let’s finish this.” Kylo sat upon the throne once more. He waved his hand and you were thrown on his lap, invisible tendrils pinning your legs around him. Without wasting a thought on your comfort, he thrust into you.

“We should kill you.” Kylo’s hand snaked around your neck, your body jolting each time he rutted. His pace was unforgiving. “This is the greatest thing you’ll ever do in your miserable life. No need to keep you around for more.” 

Matt positioned himself by your head. He grabbed a fistful of your hair with one hand. With the other, he impaled your throat, giving you no breathing room. “No! I still want to play with her,” he whined. He kept pumping in and out of your mouth, the dance of his cock and Kylo’s hand crushing your airway. You retched, causing him to go faster and harder. Vomit leaked out of your mouth in bursts and he still didn’t stop. You could hear his frantic voice, whispering: “More… more…”

“Let’s make a transmission tomorrow. Show the fate of the last Jedi to the entire galaxy. No one would dare to oppose us now. One more day… _fuck_... then we’ll do whatever to her.” Ben grunted, piercing your ass, drowning your screams with his moans. Soon he was buried all the way in.

“That’s a good idea, Kylo. It’s been such a long time since we had a Jedi. She might be the last one.” Matt came undone in your throat, his hand pinching your nose until he felt you convulsing around him.

**“** One more night. And I get to end her.” Kylo rocked you back and forth. You slumped against him, your vision hazy at the edges.

“Not again, last time you finished too fast, I almost didn’t do anything.” Ben replied, his voice strained.

It all sounded so far away.

Your head rested on Kylo’s chest. A sharp pain and your eyes shot open.

“Don’t even think of passing out, scum. We’re just getting started… are you going to _cum_? Filthy creature.” Kylo grabbed your hair with both hands, bringing your face so close that all you could focus on was his hateful eyes.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
